Milestone
by sirensbane
Summary: Kenshin's first stint as hostage is something of a milestone. Well, at least it's not his fault this time, right?


"Sign over this dojo, Kamiya, or the redhead gets it."

_Well, _Kenshin thought, the knife tickling his throat, _this is new. _He gripped his captor's other arm in an attempt to ease the pressure on his chest. How had Kaoru ever put up with it?

The woman in question watched them steadily from across the yard, her bokken held competently in both hands. Her eyes burned with intensity. "Let Kenshin go right now, and the police surgeon will only have to patch up one or two broken bones."

Kenshin grimaced as the man dragged him even closer. _Oro, when did this man last take a bath? _"You think Battousai here can wrestle his way free before I cut his throat?" his attacker taunted. "A washed up swordsman without a sword?"

_Washed up? It has only been a few years, that is has…_Unfortunately, the complaint did nothing to distract Kenshin from the burning shame. How far had he fallen, that he had not perceived his attacker until the man had hauled him away from the laundry tub and pressed the knife against his throat? For the first time in a long time, his fingers longed for his sword.

"It's not him you need to be afraid of," Kaoru said coldly. "It's _me_. I only just now finished putting my son _Kenji_ to sleep, and if you wake him up with all your yelling, I will personally demonstrate each and every one of the Kamiya Kasshin techniques."

Something in her tone caught Kenshin's attention. Kaoru was staring at him fixedly, and had he imagined the stress she'd laid on Kenji's name? He stared back, trying to read her expression. Surely it was not wise to remind their attacker of the other potential hostage?

The man snorted. "Please, everyone knows that the only reason you've survived this long is because of _him_." His arm tightened, and Kenshin felt his toes briefly leave the ground. "And I don't see a sword in his hand. If he's even capable of wielding one…"

"_Kenji_ may be only two, but he puts up more of a fight than most of the villains Kenshin's fought," Kaoru added as though the man hadn't spoken. "Someday _Kenji_ will make a worthy successor to the Kamiya Kasshin style." She tossed her head proudly and raised her weapon.

Kenshin's brow furrowed. The way she was holding the bokken didn't match any Kasshin technique he'd ever seen. In fact, it exactly mirrored the position of the man's arm across his chest…oh.

To anyone else, Kaoru's expression would have just looked steely, but Kenshin could read the relief and exasperation. _Finally_, she might as well have shouted.

Kenshin took a deep centering breath.

"And so," Kaoru continued blithely, as though their silent conversation had never taken place, "the _last _thing I'm going to do is give up his inheritance." She settled into a normal stance. "This is your last chance to leave peacefully."

The man snarled in Kenshin's ear, and his grip tightened on the knife. "Stupid cow. Then watch your precious Batto…"

Still clinging to the attacker's arm, Kenshin let the rest of his body go suddenly limp. And no matter how sneaky and strong, this man clearly didn't have a toddler. Kenji's signature move caught him by surprise. He flailed, and still gripping the man's arm, Kenshin tucked his head low and wedged himself against the assailant's shins.

The man pitched forward.

Kaoru lunged.

"Oro!"

The two Himuras stared at the unconscious man. "Oro?" Kaoru echoed. "I always thought you'd made that sound up, Kenshin." She turned anxious eyes to him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, drinking in the sight of her and unable to keep a smile from his face. "Hai."

"You're bleeding."

Kenshin lifted his hand to his throat and it came away red. "He must have scratched me, de gozaru, when he started falling. It isn't deep."

She flung her arms around him, bokken falling unheeded to the ground. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

He hugged her back. Once again, he thought about what a miracle it was that this woman had agreed to marry him, that he had learned to be so happy…well, playing the hostage aside. Oro, why _had_ Kaoru ever agreed to marry him? Cupping her head, he pulled her into a kiss.

"You know, it's a miracle that Kenji slept through all of that," Kaoru murmured against his lips a few minutes later. "That ahou's yelling could probably be heard in Kyoto."

"This one must remember to thank Kenji when he _does_ wake," Kenshin murmured back. "After all, it _was_ his special technique that allowed this one to escape."

Suddenly, Kaoru started laughing. She laughed so hard, in fact, that only Kenshin's grip on her kept her from joining her bokken on the ground.

"What? What is it?"

"You…you fought against that man using…using…_Kenji-tsu_!"

Only semi-conscious, their opponent groaned.

Kenshin was still laughing when he went to find rope.


End file.
